


Система координат

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Система координат не может существовать без точки отсчета</p>
            </blockquote>





	Система координат

\- Почему ты так злишься, разве теперь ты ему не нужнее?  
Хьюга несколько минут ошеломленно смотрит на него, и Ханамия откровенно наслаждается его вниманием, впитывает его до малейшей капли, чтобы потом еще долго смаковать этот коктейль безумия.   
\- Ты, больной ублюдок, нормальным людям не нужно приковывать к себе других людей, чтобы быть рядом, наконец, произносит Джунпей, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать драку. Весь он сейчас - воплощенный гнев, даже стекла сверкают до того яростно, что Ханамии хочется отшатнуться, но он наоборот наклоняется ближе.  
\- Ой ли. Я не говорю о том, чтобы действительно приковать себя к кому-нибудь наручниками, - Макото улыбается шире и пару секунд смакует идею приковать себя к Джунпею, чтобы впитывать эту ненависть каждую секунду. - Не специально, но разве это не так по-дружески прийти на помощь к раненому товарищу? Теппею ведь сейчас так плохо, а ты, как лучший друг поддержишь его. А потом, разве, он не привяжется к тебе еще сильнее, не станет любить тебя больше, потому что ты был с ним в момент слабости? Так по-человечески. И такие наручники держат крепче любых других.  
Джунпей отшатывается и теперь в его глазах шок, чистый ужас. Ханамия впитывает и это, ему хочется кричать от счастья. Это я, я, я существую, ты меня ненавидишь со всей силой своей необъятной души. Ненавидь меня, ненавидь еще немного.  
\- О, ну разумеется, ты не задумывался над этим, - он дарит Хьюге это мнимое облегчение, делает еще шаг к нему и уже практически шепчет в губы. - Но это так работает. Теперь вы связаны еще больше. Ведь наручники работают в обе стороны.   
Джунпей, опомнившись, отталкивает его и быстро идет прочь, но Ханамия знает, на что его поймать.   
\- Мы с Теппеем ведь очень похожи.   
Хьюга мгновенно останавливается. Будь у Макото хоть немного больше выдержки, он бы прыгал от счастья. Никто, никто его еще так не ненавидел. Они действительно слишком похожи с Теппеем, чтобы тот его ненавидел. А вот Хьюга, Хьюга идеальный вариант. Как будто они с самого начала были предназначены друг другу. И Теппею, конечно.   
Джунпей тем временем медленно возвращается и говорит, уже не сдерживаясь - секунда и он изобьет Ханамию до полусмерти.  
\- Не смей сравнивать себя с ним! - это гораздо круче, чем секс, думает Макото. Но, впрочем, сначала стоит попробовать с Хьюгой.   
\- Но ведь мы действительно одинаковые. Только с разными знаками. Это как система координат. Ты же умный, Хьюга-кун, ты должен понимать такие простые понятия. Я минус бесконечность, а Теппей - плюс. Я забираю, он отдает. Мы идеально подходим друг другу.  
Теперь уже Джунпей нависает над ним, и сердце Ханамии бьется еще быстрее. Ему хотелось бы вручить его Хьеге и наблюдать, как тот мучается, решая, что же сделать - уничтожить его или сохранить. О, это было бы прекрасное зрелище.  
\- Наверное, Хьюга-кун, ты хочешь спросить, кто же тогда ты? Правда, это было бы невыносимо, быть неучтенным в этой системе координат? Я скажу тебе, Хьюга-кун, ты - ноль.  
Джунпей не выдерживает и коротко бьет его под ребра. Ханамия сгибается, виснет на тяжело дышащем Хьюге и смеется:  
\- О, нет, ты меня не понял. Ты ноль не в том смысле, что ничего не значишь, наоборот, ты самая важная часть в нашей маленькой системе. Ты - ноль, точка, относительно которой определяется всё. Ведь как ты поймешь, где плюс, а где минус, если у тебя нет точки отсчета? Ты связываешь нас в одну линию и ты определяешь, кто плохой, а кто хороший. Нет, Хьюга-кун, ты самый важный человек в мире, и именно поэтому мы с тобой никогда не расстанемся. С Теппеем - возможно, без него, конечно, будет не так интересно, но без положительной оси график может существовать, а вот без ноля - нет.   
Ханамия выпрямляется и внезапно кусает Хьюгу за губу. Тот отстраняется лишь через секунду и Макото ликует.  
\- До встречи, Хьюга-кун, - произносит он, облизывая кровь с губ. - Передавай Теппею привет.   
И, насвистывая веселый мотивчик, удаляется. Что они знают о его паутине. Он проиграл матч, но выиграл войну.


End file.
